Fifty DemmaEmmbrose AU's
by writemyway
Summary: Fifty different Dean Ambrose and Emma AU prompts to showcase their relationship in a variety of scenarios. Not all will be cute and fluffy this will be all over the spectrum.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't anything but any OC's that may or may not appear.

Author's Note: Since I struggle with writing a full fledged out story I decided I would practice with writing short story prompts using my favorite wrestling OTP and putting them in some fun AU's to get some practice in and maybe one day I will be able to write a complete fic. A lot of these prompts I got from a Total Drama-Dott fanfic by Persephatta I found on here a long time ago I just changed a few to better suit Demma/Emmbrose relationship so I won't outright tell you what type of AU's they are or what the prompt is about I'll just let you all figure that out yourselves more fun that way ;). Some of these chapters will be longer than others but like I said this is mostly for practice to get a handle on my style of writing and apologies in advance if they seem OOC I am working on that too. Enjoy!

* * *

01\. Beginnings

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dean?" Emma screamed from her place on the table, fighting against the restraints with all her might.

"What am I doing? Oh Blondie don't start with that now, we had this all planned for fucking weeks, now's not the time to go against your word." Dean reminded her preparing the machine.

"I said I'd help you escape not that you could blow up the whole asylum. What were you thinking?" She cried out her Australian accent growing heavy with desperation.

"Now Blondie I said I needed your help getting out, what I did afterwards is on my damn terms and well I can't have you messing that up now just because you grew a fucking conscious all of a sudden!" He answered back spitefully.

"So what are you gonna do huh? You gonna kill me now Mox?" She breathed out helplessly using his old nickname in hopes to reach what little humanity she'd seen during their sessions together come back to her.

His expression softened slightly and for a minute she thought she'd gotten through but than his eyes hardened and she would hear the machine whirring to life.

"No Blondie I'm not going to kill you, that'd be a hell of waste for someone like you." He had both ends in his hands and those hardened eyes suddenly stared at her in a crazy almost loving manner. "But I am gonna have to hurt you."

The young psychiatrist eyes flashed with fear as she knew what was coming. He had been her biggest challenge and up until now she didn't realize he would be her downfall. In some way this had to be punishment for falling in love with her most volatile patient.

"You said you'd do anything to make be better Doc you going back on that promise too?" He asked continuing to stare her down with those beautiful crazed blue eyes.

"No." She whispered letting herself get lost in the depth of his stare and the reminder of her promise hanging between them. "Go ahead, do your worst, I can take it."

Dean smiled placing a rag in her mouth and without a moment's hesitation proceeded to shock her brain with as much power as the machine allowed.

"I know you can Blondie, that's why you were the perfect choice all along."


	2. Curls

02\. Curls

His curls were hereditary. The proof was in both Logan and Jules as they each sported fluffy little mops of them on their heads.

"Both are the spitting image of their father. " She'd boast when she'd bring them along for playdates with their friends' children.

"Say what you want Blondie but they both got your eyes and anyone who says differently will have to fight me for it." He argued bouncing little Jules on his knee.

"I'll admit while your eyes were one of the many things that drew me to you, those messy curls of yours will always be my weakness." She beamed running a hand through his blondish brown tresses.

"Yeah, yeah just better hope they don't give us any hell tomorrow when we take them to their first haircuts that's the last thing I need is for these two munchkins wailing in our ears the whole time."

"Dean you weren't supposed to mention-"

Two loud cries cut off Emma before she could finish her sentence and suddenly they had a very fussy toddler and an angry preschooler on their hands.

"Shit."

* * *

The Names for Dean and Emma's children was inspired by ramenreigns who was the one who got me into Demma/Emmbrose in the first place. I loved the names she chose so I didn't want to change it.


	3. Guardian

03\. Guardian

"You know someone like me doesn't do well with fairies, pixies or whatever the fuck you are…."Dean began just as an angry Emma stomped up beside him. Her flowy white gown trailed behind her in a ridiculously long train.

"Angel. How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm your guardian angel get it right!"

"Whatever. I've always been contempt with just having the little devil on my shoulder telling me to get into stupid shit cuz it was fun." He snorted making his dreadful walk back to the section 8 housing.

"Sorry to say I gave him the boot a few days before I showed up which explains why you haven't been in detention for a week." The bubbly blonde shared trying to keep in step with him. He gave her a funny look but continued on still thinking she was full of crap.

"I still refuse to believe any of this shit because you…you...you…" He tried to find the right wording but he suddenly got distracted by her very attractive form, AGAIN. Jesus Christ, why of all guardians did the almighty chose someone like her to follow him around, she might as well be flashing him a neon sign telling him to sin himself to hell right this very instance.

"I'm what?" A slightly offended Emma narrowed her bright blue eyes at him crossing her arms over her very ample chest.

"Nothing forget it." Dean sighed continuing on his walk no doubt she'd be trailing behind. "Aren't angel supposed to be fat babies in diapers with wings?"

"I think your confusing us with cupids."

"Angels have wings I know that fucking much. " He commented when it suddenly hit him stopping mid walk causing her to bump into him.

"The jig is up Blondie, I've caught you in a lie! Angels have wings, you don't have wings, where the hell are your wings if you're really a guardian angel? Huh?" He accused as she bashfully moved a few steps back keeping her gaze at her feet.

"That's what I thought. Look as hot as you are and as 'fun' as it was to have you follow me around everywhere the bottom line is if we aren't going to screw I'm not interested." He began to once again make his way back home until a pleading Emma stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I'm a GAIT! That's why I don't have my wings I'm still technically training and well your my first mission once I complete that I'll have my wings soon enough if you don't believe me look." She pulled the straps of her dress down revealing her back to him which showed two small glowing sections where her wings would have been.

"The hell's a fucking GAIT?" Were the only words he could spit out at the moment still in awe of her naked glowing back.

"Guardian Angel In Training, I was chosen to help you because you're going down a very dark path Dean and once you do there's no going back. I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Look Blondie, none of this makes any damn sense! I've been on my own since I was 8, why does the big man upstairs suddenly think I need his fucking help now?" He stressed still in disbelief a real life angel was in front of him now.

"Because whether you believe it or not Dean Ambrose you're definitely worth saving."


	4. Psychic

She didn't need to be psychic to know when he needed her. The instinct came naturally almost like a moth to a flame, she was pulled in his direction when she sensed his distress.

"Dean hang on." She communicated through their helmets fighting off the rest of the Authority's minions in order to get to her boyfriend faster.

"Blondie ya might need to tell Ro its megazord time these fuckers aren't playing around tonight and Rollins already took down Balor and Zayn. It's just me and him going at it now."

Emma looked over in his direction once more to see that the green and blue rangers had indeed been knocked out by the Authority's self-proclaimed Architect.

"Roman! Dean needs back up, the Architect took down Sami and Finn, he's taking him on by himself I'm going in. We might need to call the zords in soon" She informed the red ranger and leader of their team already heading in the black Rangers direction.

"Go ahead Aussie, Bayley and Neville have my back here you help take that traitor DOWN." Roman growled in between a sword fight with J and J Enforcers. The pink and purple rangers were holding up just fine with their leader reassuring her they would be fine without her for the time being.

Emma ran, fiercely taking out any minion that stood in her way. She aimed her blade blaster at the Architects back when a hard kick to her shoulder blade caused her to topple down from the rock she stood on.

"Oy not so fast kangaroo!" A thick British accent bellowed from above her and then placed a heavy combat boot on her chest keeping her on the ground. "You and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

The yellow ranger shot daggers at her arch nemesis the RamPaiger through her helmet, quite positive the raven haired villain was doing the same through the visor on her headpiece as she continued to apply pressure on her chest.

"Paige." She growled struggling to breath under her boot. "I see the Architect still has you as his little lap dog, tell me does he scratch you behind the ears and give you treats when you've been a good girl too?"

Paige let out a loud screech before picking her up with ungodly strength and sent her crashing right next to Sami and Finn's demorphed frames.

Dean sensing Emma's presence turned away from his fight with Rollins to see her landing in an ugly heap next to his fallen comrades with the RamPaiger smiling manically at the blonde's demorphed body.

The distraction was enough for the Architect to get the upper hand and strike Dean down with his staff who landed just a few feet away from his girlfriend. He felt himself demorph the minute he hit the ground but his gaze quickly landed on Emma who placed herself protectively between the RamPaiger's wrath and their teammates.

He managed to get to his knees just as the Architect came up behind him and placed the end of his staff at his neck.

"You move Ambrose and the RamPaiger over there neutralizes your ranger friends along with your precious Blondie."

Dean stiffened, but did as he was told. He saw Emma turn to give him a knowing look, her eyes shifting in different directions as he quietly understood.

"Four down and three to go, let's end this now Rollins I've always wanted them to see each other bleed." Taunted Paige powering up her own staff.

"Say goodbye to Blondie, Ambrose." The Architect laughed preparing to strike but was cut off by a deafening scream from the RamPaiger who was clutching at her now broken visor. "Maneuver 7 Blondie!" He heard Ambrose yell and before he knew it he was knocked out by a swift kick to the head and blast in the chest from both rangers.

The duo quickly grabbed Sami and Finn balancing them around their shoulders and heading back to help the others.

"Great minds think alike huh?" Emma grinned despite their current state.

"That and no one else gets to call you Blondie but me." Dean grunted.


	5. Hair

05\. Hair

He noticed she was not a natural blond.

He found it quite humorous actually since his nickname for her had been Blondie since day one of this shithole.

Her darker roots must have started to appear just before they left the barn and if he was being honest he had begun to notice a lot more about her especially now that they had gotten separated from the rest.

For one she was no longer the bubbly naive patsy he'd teased her about being before the reality of their situation had sunk in. She had been a walking ray of sunshine always interacting with his group even when her own group frowned upon it. Always trying to make them laugh with that stupid dance of hers and that ridiculous bubble gun she carried around with her. Even though the others had warned her not to bother with Dean due to his secluded character she still made small attempts to get him to join in. He of course would rudely decline but that never discouraged her if anything he thinks it only made her more determined to make him feel welcomed even if the rest of her group didn't share her ideas. He had to admit he admired that determination even if it was annoying as hell sometimes and he began to suspect she held some sort of torch for him not that he dwelled on it for too long of course. There were times he actually started to look forward to her daily visits and had to give her credit where it was due she had spunk and a hot body to go with it too. Except lately her demeanor had definitely hardened and the shock of losing Dana had to have been the tip of the iceberg, the proof of it being the scars that marred her wrists a constant reminder of her desire to give up. It was something he too could relate with when he had lost Solomon, his self-proclaimed 'little brother', to the walkers but he forced himself not to stoop even lower in the darkness there was plenty of it surrounding him as it is.

The same couldn't be said for her as Paige's frantic screams for help when she dragged out the bleeding Emma from behind the stables still chilled him to the bones especially since he had been the one to carry her barely conscious frame back to the barn. The tongue lashing he received from her later for not letting her die almost made him regret trying to help her but in the end he was glad he did, they had lost enough already.

Another sign of this new Emma was when he had been the one to tell her about Zack's death during their last supply run for the prison. Poor bastard got himself eaten alive because he'd been too distracted with trying to find something nice for Emma to 'bring out that contagious smile Paige always talked about' that he didn't even notice the walker creep up behind him.

She didn't as much as blink when he broke the news.

"Ok." She had stated before continuing on with prepping that night's meal leaving him more than dumbfounded by her reaction to her boyfriend's gruesome fate.

Now as they sat inside this empty abandoned house that was now walker free courtesy of their handy work the awkward tension between the two was growing even more obvious and uncomfortable as the sun started to set.

"You should probably eat something we still got protein bars left," was the only thing he could manage to say still uneasy around her.

"I'm not hungry," came her sullen reply as she continued to play with her hair looking out distantly into the open sky through one of the windows. He couldn't help but notice that a handful of strands had fallen and remain clung to her clothing a clear indication of her poor diet. He began to wonder if her new strategy was to starve herself to death.

"Look if you're planning to off yourself anytime I sure would fucking appreciate if you gave me a heads up." It came out more angry than intended but he was never one to hold back his tongue back with anyone and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

"Excuse me?" Her voice higher than before and this time he was aware he had her full attention now.

"I'm pretty positive you heard me Blondie I need to know if I'm protecting dead weight over here or if I should feed you to the walkers and just be done with it." He snapped already regretting the words the minute they came out but he couldn't help his growing frustration.

"Well if you do, you'd be doing me a favor I don't know why I'm trying anymore." Her Australian accent came out heavier when she was upset and he could sense her irritation.

Guilt ate him all of a sudden hating that he just further encouraged her suicidal tendencies.

"Shit! I'm sorry alright I didn't mean it but I'm just sick of your stupid ass pity parties because if you really wanted to die you would have thrown yourself at one of the walkers that we were fighting off earlier!"

Emma hated to admit it but the bastard was right. She didn't want to die, not really, even when everything she cared about was gone and lost she still couldn't bring herself to give up. The whole incident at the barn was proof that she wasn't ready, she hadn't cut deep enough and was more so angry with herself than Dean because she hadn't gone through with it. It's just now with losing Dana and Zack would it really matter to anyone if she did just happen to die out here?

"Alright fine I don't want to die but I don't want to live in this damn world either!" She almost shouted but refrained fully aware of the danger it would attract. "Either way we're fucked there's no winning, there's no bright side, and believe me I've tried to see it in other ways but you were right all along there is no hope."

She fiercely wiped at her eyes and marched out into the darkness and he was almost positive she really about to let the walkers have at her. Shit he really should keep his damn mouth shut.

"Fuck!" He yelled running after unable to let her go. He just couldn't because as much as it pained him he cared about her, a lot, more than he would openly admit and goddamn it he wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"Blondie wait!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear and to his surprise she stopped.

She turned back towards him and even more surprising she flung her small frame at him and began to sob hysterically into his chest. He stood frozen with her in his arms completely baffled to how he should respond as he was never good with dealing with emotional women but she kept sobbing and clung to him tightly like she was going to fall apart if she let go.

Than without any warning Dean pulled her away from their embrace leaving her feeling self-conscious and mortified by her weakness. An apology played at her lips for her sudden outburst but it never came out for he had pressed his own lips against hers silencing any words. Now it was her turn to stay frozen but only for a few seconds as she soon gave into this comfort that she so desperately craved and let herself get lost in it. Dean gently played with her hair already hating the feeling of the few strands that clung to his fingers but he kept kissing her cuz God it felt amazing. Neither one realizing how much they had wanted this until they had finally given in and let themselves have it. She moaned against his mouth and hell if they weren't in the middle of the woods where walkers could pop up at any given second he would have taken her right there. Instead he pulled away from her once more and brushed away the few blonde hairs she had left to get a good look at her now flushed out face.

"You need to eat." He commented quietly as he slowly guided her back into the house this time he was the one that clung to her tightly afraid of her escaping on him again. She welcomed the embrace pushing herself closer to him. "Can't call you Blondie anymore if you go completely bald on me."

Than for a few seconds he was once again witness to the contagious smile she had once been known for.


	6. Intoxicate

6\. Intoxicate

She got silly when she's had too much to drink but today she had more than her fair share

and this was getting harder to handle than he anticipated.

"Hey Ambrose, are you a parking ticket?" She giggled at him, while he could only stare at her in complete awkwardness.

"Because you got fine written all over you." She continued pressing her curvy body against his making him feel quite hot and bothered. If it had been any other girl he would have welcomed the invitation in a heartbeat without a second thought but fucking hell this was Emma. His feelings for her had intensified after many years of friendship but he was still unsure if she indeed felt the same. The gorgeous Aussie always had made it a point that she always saw him as a good friend and almost like another brother, something that had irked him for the longest time. Yet right now she most definitely was not treating him like a brother.

"Blondie I think it's time you call it a night you've had your fill." He attempted to reason by trying to wiggle himself outside of her grasp but she was relentless.

"Oh come on Dean don't be a party pooper we're having fun and I love spending time with my bestest friend in the world." She wrapped her arms around him this time and practically sitting in his lap giving him an incredible view down her lowcut dress. Fuck he hoped she wouldn't feel his huge boner with how she was positioned.

"Em you're making this real fucking hard, just so you know." He groaned.

"What do you mean hard?" She looked up at him curiously with those big blue eyes of her. "Don't you like me Dean?"

"You know I do Blondie probably more than you'd want me to."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." She whispered quietly before pulling him in for a rather intoxicating kiss. To say he was stunned would be an understatement but his current emotions weren't ones he could describe at the moment as he was too busy relishing the feel of Emma's soft pink lips against his own chapped ones. None of that deterred Emma for she opened her mouth to invite him in deeper which he was more than happy to oblige and let his hand creep into her long blonde tresses.

When they finally pulled apart she still appeared quite misty eyed and tipsy but she never looked more beautiful in his eyes. She was the first to break the ice by brushing his messy curls away from his face and offered him a toothy grin.

"You don't know how long I was waiting for this to happen."

"You've been waiting? The hell Blondie? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I've never had this much to drink before."


End file.
